


先生，请问我的力道您还满意吗？

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *之前的澡堂子脑洞，不知道为啥写了这么长*又冷又骚的回形针搓澡师傅赫X开眼界来洗澡被从里到外洗的弯男顾客诱受海*OOC严重、私设严重，一夜情*十分骚且车速快，接受无能请慎点





	先生，请问我的力道您还满意吗？

李赫宰今天是夜班，晚上基本没有多少人来洗澡，通常夜班就留一个人。搓澡区和洗澡区用屏风和盆栽隔开，他们洗浴中心还是比较高档的那种，地方开在商业区和居民区的中间，还被划在景点附近。

“唉……”  
李赫宰躺在自己的搓澡床上叹气，到了这个时间连电视都没有好看的，百无聊赖的快睡着了突然听见那边有人走过来。  
一转过头，跟他年纪差不太多的男孩瞪着大眼睛好奇的打量一圈，抓着屏风的探出半个身子，犹犹豫豫地问他“那个…搓澡是在这边吗？”

“嗯，你泡好了么？”李赫宰利索的翻身下床，他们搓澡基本都是只穿条三角内裤，光着身子干活。他这一下来赤条条的倒是把李东海吓了一跳，腹肌和胸肌跟着动作幅度收缩几下，一点多余的赘肉都没有。  
李东海有点害臊，赶紧别过脸移开视线又偷偷摸摸转过头看一眼。李赫宰长得白，在日光灯下晃的像发光似的，偏这人又只穿了条黑色三角低腰内裤，刚刚能勉强包住鼓鼓囊囊的下身，从小腹开始延伸进深色布料的体毛十分浓密，没入内裤。

原来北方搓澡的男的都这么帅？而且身材还这么好？

“嗯差不多了…”李东海点点头走过去，又瞟了一眼这个搓澡师傅，目光主要集中在腰部以下大腿以上。

“要做别的么？有套餐可以免门票。”  
李赫宰忙着往床上浇热水铺一次性的塑料布，边忙活边问。  
李东海尴尬的站在一边看着墙上那堆字，明明每个字他都认识，凑在一起就不明白了。李赫宰一看他就明白了，哪有北方人洗澡还穿着衣服进来洗的。

“第一次来洗澡吧？”李赫宰接过他手里的毛巾，抬抬下巴示意他把内裤脱了。李东海点点头，犹豫半天才主动脱下内裤，脸颊有点烧得慌。对着同龄男性脱内裤，难免不多想些其他的，他有点害羞。

“那个139套餐，可以免门票，然后搓澡奶浴加面膜，奶浴就是可以加蜂蜜或者海藻或者是盐粒，然后挤在身上按摩推拿。”

李赫宰扶着他到床上，李东海顺着他的劲似有若无的用手臂擦过内裤覆盖的区域，动作漫不经心不故意的一样。这搓澡小哥像是真的没感觉到，面不改色又拿过一个塑料膜盖在他身上，李东海盯着李赫宰上下打量一圈，目光意犹未尽的粘着他身上的肌肉。  
李赫宰等了老半天也没听见这人回话，伸手晃了晃“先生？”

“啊……那就139吧。”李东海收回目光，直视李赫宰轻轻勾起嘴角。  
李赫宰低声答应，搬把椅子坐到床头，轻轻按摩头皮“先生你好，工号040415为您服务，139套餐奶浴做什么的？”

李东海舒服的眯起眼睛，从塑料膜下伸出手抓住那随着手部动作鼓起青筋的手腕。  
“你说哪个好就做哪个。”

李赫宰顿住手上的动作，和李东海对视片刻移开“那就蜂蜜牛奶吧，对身体好。”

 

似乎搓澡没有想象中那么疼，也可能是照顾他第一次搓澡特意放轻力度，搓澡巾粗糙的纹路磨过皮肤十分舒服。不过最让李东海害羞的是这边搓澡似乎连下身都不会略过，这搓澡小哥也是格外认真，捏着他的性器轻轻揉搓几下才放过。李东海一下子抓破身下的塑料膜布，李赫宰的手微凉，抓着他的时候李东海差一点就要硬了，偷偷摸摸的深呼吸好几次才忍住欲望。  
胡思乱想的功夫搓澡小哥拍了拍他“去洗澡吧，洗干净再回来。”

“哦。”李东海接过毛巾，心里嘀咕着这话说的可真像是调情。  
李赫宰在身后盯着他走路的背影，绕着臀部打量一会收回目光。都说那边的人一般见面就会有感觉，猜得出是不是同样的取向。李赫宰继续忙着换塑料膜和热奶，心里默默盘算着。  
他最喜欢蜂蜜牛奶了，又香又甜。  
还好吃。

李东海站在水流下，突然感觉有双手伸过来抹了把他的脸，慌忙后退睁开眼看见是刚刚那个长得挺帅的搓澡小哥。  
李赫宰拎起手里的布料“你忘拿了。”

………  
李东海脸一下子通红，低声道谢拿过内裤。李赫宰看他害羞嘴角不可见的上扬，捏捏他的胳膊转身“洗干净了来找我。”

李东海僵住动作，这什么意思，是他想的那个意思的意思吗。

 

牛奶掺了蜂蜜以后香香甜甜的，李赫宰的手指修长纤细，李东海往床上躺的时候偷偷瞄了好几眼。温热的牛奶挤到脸上，他舒服得闭上眼睛享受，手指弯曲按压脸上的穴位，和着奶轻轻滑动按摩。那双手时而顺着脖颈的曲线在肩膀上推拿，时而沾着奶推到胸口匀开，掌心无意识的划过胸前的肉粒，绕着那里转几圈又回到脸颊。  
手掌从胸前略过时不轻不重的摁压乳头，五指张开按摩到胸前，指缝微微合拢夹了下乳尖。李东海极其敏感的嘤咛一声，又慌忙抿嘴。他听到头顶坐着的人轻笑一声更害羞了，李赫宰伸直胳膊在他胸肌上来回滑动，指腹绕着硬挺起的乳头研磨几下又放开。李东海一激灵绷紧肌肉，胸前的手又来到他的双臂轻轻揉捏。

“放松…躺着享受就好，别使劲。”

李东海乖乖应了，放松身体默念各种名言警句，恨不得把小学到现在背过的所有课文甚至哈利波特里的咒语都念一遍。他一闭上眼睛就是李赫宰的腹肌，汗水顺着胸肌的乳沟一路流下，又沿着腹肌纹路没进小腹的体毛，还有水珠直接钻进内裤打湿布料。正巧李赫宰站在侧边按摩胳膊，为了方便支起一条腿把他的胳膊搭在上边，手就好死不死正正好好的贴着李赫宰小腹。  
李赫宰偷瞄他一眼悄悄降低腿的高度，李东海的手直接贴在他胯前，还跟着按摩的动作在下身鼓起的布料上来回滑动。李东海反应极大的蜷起手指，但李赫宰还是那副模样，没什么表情认认真真干活。  
李东海转过脸，暗骂自己不纯洁，明明人家在认认真真工作。  
胳膊被放回床上之后李东海松了口气，再这么蹭下去这搓澡小哥可能没觉得有什么，但他可忍不住马上就要硬了。又挤了些奶在小腹，大手晕开乳白色的液体在腹部转圈按摩，指节滑动几下在下腹找准穴位用力点按。

“呃嗯！……”李东海倒吸一口气，小腹猛地收紧。

“这里是关元穴，按摩会比较有男性力量。”李赫宰垂着眼眸低声解释，双手沾着蜂蜜牛奶滑溜溜的，顺着小腹一路向上摸到胸前，双手沿着胸肌的形状转圈按摩，逐渐缩小到胸前的两点，绕着乳晕打转，指甲轻刮过硬挺的乳头。

“嗯………”  
李东海脸颊有些红，胸前有些痒，敏感的乳尖被人来回触碰，身体深处叫嚣着渴望更多。  
在胸前随意触碰的手又下滑回腹肌，手掌贴着皮肤来回抚摸，食指绕着肚脐转几圈又把手掌附上去紧贴着他的腰身，在腰间不停地推按。  
李东海彻底忍不住了，断断续续的喘息从唇齿中泄出。下身随着按摩的动作一点点硬挺起来，头部涨红溢出清液，随着李赫宰的动作和他的小臂轻轻碰撞，液体蹭到李赫宰胳膊上。  
李赫宰感觉到胳膊上的粘液，瞥了眼贴着自己胳膊涨大的性器一本正经“先生，有生理反应是正常的。”

李东海扫了眼这搓澡小哥的下身，勃起的性器把内裤撑出形状，三角内裤几乎快装不下里面的巨物，布料上还有一块可疑的加深颜色的地方，已经被体液打湿。  
他还没说话，那小哥又往他身上挤一些奶，温热的液体刻意淋到他的性器上，从顶端流下在下身蔓延开来。紧接着修长的手指握住柱身上下套弄，李东海瞪大眼睛上身猛地弹起。  
李东海握住正在替他抚慰下身的胳膊，却并没有推开，沿着小臂的肌肉线条暧昧的上下抚摸。李赫宰盯着他不语，眸子看不出什么情绪，李东海冲人咧嘴一笑，沾满牛奶的手顺着内裤的边儿钻进去，不甘示弱的抓着分身撸动几下。  
“你叫什么……”

“李赫宰，先生。”

“北方的洗澡还帮忙打飞机？”

“先生，我们会尽量满足客人的任何需求。”李赫宰面不改色的撒谎，拇指擦过敏感的马眼，紧握柱身上下飞舞。  
他突然松开手，同时把李东海的手从自己内裤里拿出来放回澡床。

“先生，麻烦您翻身，我们该做后面了。”

李东海调笑着看他一眼，扭着身子趴过去。  
依然是从肩颈按摩开始，李赫宰站在他头顶，微微向前弯着身子推拿，李东海突然伸出一只手环住他劲瘦的腰，另一只手用力把李赫宰的内裤往下扒了一点，硕大的性器弹了弹被解放出来。  
李东海用指甲挠了挠柱身，抬头看着李赫宰“我饿了，可以吃吗？”

李赫宰的喉结上下滚动一下，稍稍后退一步客套地回复“先生，洗浴区不提供餐食服务。”

“我知道，按摩服务提供的吧？”李东海伸直手臂去摸他的腹肌，又掐了一把乳头。  
李赫宰点点头，认真地问“那么，您需要我按摩哪边？”

“我需要你按摩里边。”李东海眯着眼睛笑了一下，嘴巴咧成一字，看着乖乖巧巧的像个娃娃。  
李赫宰想着，不知道待会哭起来是不是也像个娃娃？

“好的，您别急。我们还是一步步来，从上身开始。”  
李赫宰又往人身上倒了些牛奶，沿着脊椎上下推按到腰间，手掌推着液体滑动在腰窝处轻按。有多余的乳白液体顺着股沟流下去，囊袋沾着星星点点白色水渍，那颜色看着有些暧昧。李赫宰顺着按摩的力度滑进臀缝，手指划过紧闭的后穴来到囊袋。灵活的手指来回把玩着沉甸甸的囊袋，手掌托起来包住揉捏，李东海从鼻腔里挤出两声喘息，哼哼唧唧的向上撅了撅屁股，后穴止不住的收缩。  
身后传来水瓶晃动的声音，李东海胳膊肘撑起身子转过头，看见李赫宰拿着奶浴的瓶子朝他晃了晃“用这个代替好不好？”

“很甜的，很好吃。”

那个瓶子为了方便挤出液体，顶端连着像奶嘴一样略微长的出口，挤压瓶身就能从凸出的奶嘴一样的地方呲出液体。  
李东海红着脸点点头，主动撅起屁股跪好。他没等来侵入后穴的瓶口，而是柔软的触感。李赫宰弯下腰伸出舌尖轻轻舔弄穴口，两手扒开臀瓣向两边分开，嘴唇凑上去吸吮几下。

“嗯……你快点…”  
李东海反应极大的弓起身子，在他身后柔软的舌头钻进后穴上下顶弄，模仿性交的动作进出舔舐，把原本紧闭的洞口舔的松软。可能是在公众场合的缘故，李东海感觉自己格外的敏感，被人舔了几下前端就已经硬得发疼，溢出的清液拉出银丝垂在半空。  
李赫宰在他的屁股上打了一巴掌，有些责怪“着什么急，按摩要慢慢来。”

“不行，我里边难受，得要你先按一按才行。”李东海侧过身子去抓他的手，带着他的手放到自己臀缝之中来回抚摸“让我舒服一下…”

李赫宰俯身咬了一口他的臀瓣，故作懵懂“是想怎么做呢？能教教我吗？”

李东海嗔怪的看他一眼，随即自己摸了摸身后要插进一根手指。李赫宰挡住他的动作，把挤奶的瓶口塞进他身后，手指用力一股股热流涌入后穴。

“啊！……不要，好热……”  
李赫宰不语，拔出瓶口拽着他的手指插进去，抓着手腕进出时带出乳白色的液体向外喷洒，后穴收缩几下又有奶白的液体流下来，划过囊袋流下或者顺着流到性器的头部。  
“先生，是这样吗？”

“嗯……是、再快点，嗯…不够…”

床上浑身都沾满了奶白液体的人跟着身后的节奏前后晃动腰肢，婉转娇媚的呻吟声在空旷的澡堂回响一圈无限放大，李东海耳边只能听到自己的喘息和身下不断传来的水声。  
自己扭着手腕抽插始终是不如意，总也撞不到地方，他难耐的扭着腰肢央求“呃……我想要你，难受、、”

李赫宰抽出他的手腕亲亲他的耳朵，被人反手搂住脖子压低准确咬住嘴唇，唇瓣碾压着对方交换彼此的津液。李东海的嘴唇上沾着些牛奶，唇齿间全是香甜的味道，李赫宰忍不住压着他的嘴唇辗转反侧，不断的变化着角度亲吻，舌头在他的口腔内搅弄。

“唔嗯…”李东海仰着头承受亲吻从鼻腔挤出两声小猫似的喘息，被人压在床上动弹不得，红着脸眼睛半闭着，一副任君采撷的样子。  
李赫宰光看着就觉得下身更是胀大一圈，硬得发疼。他恋恋不舍地松开软软的嘴唇，分开前意犹未尽地舔了舔，李东海环住他的脖子歪着头笑“你们还爬到人身上做奶浴的？”

“特殊服务，这算加项。”李赫宰撑在他身体两侧，俯下身子在脖颈间流连，不断落下细细密密的吻，舔舐啃咬一路到胸前，所经过之处留下暧昧的吻痕。李东海低低笑了两声，抱住胸前肆意点火的头“那得伺候舒服才行，不然投诉你。”

“是，先生。”李赫宰松开嘴中的茱萸，勾起一侧的嘴角笑了一下。

李东海身上沾满了牛奶，滑溜溜的又香又甜，像是块可口的大蛋糕。那双骨节分明十指修长的手抚过躯体来到下身，有些粗暴的分开他双腿露出私处。李赫宰双臂环过他的大腿往下一拽把臀部抬高，身下的硬挺对准洞口一冲到底。  
他的尺寸比李东海想象的还要大，粗壮的性器顶开紧致的后穴，撞开不断收缩的肠道不容置疑的进到最深处。  
李东海倒吸一口气身上起了层鸡皮疙瘩，张大嘴巴失神的看着李赫宰，上身被刺激得猛地向上挺起。后背和床空出一道间隙，正好让李赫宰趁机把手臂横着插过去抱住他的腰，几乎没有任何停歇立刻开始抽插。  
他们身下的床因为剧烈的动作前后轻微的在砖石的地上滑动，发出略微刺耳的声音，李东海没得到一点缓冲的时间，没有任何阻拦的呻吟从微张的唇间发出。

“呃……太大了....慢点、嗯！…太大了......”

李赫宰紧紧地勒住他的腰，下身的动作十分凶狠，大幅度的进出着。李东海很对他的胃口，他感觉自己正被人紧紧咬着，那小穴紧致又湿软，嫩肉像是有生命一样从四面八方包裹他，随着他每一次的进出不断的收缩。  
他撸了把李东海的性器，发现那里被溢出的清液弄得滑的快抓不住，李东海在他身下一副舒服到极致的样子，半阖着那双好看的眼睛，眼角还溢出些生理泪水。手指止不住的蜷缩又张开，顺着他的脊背滑到臀部在他顶进时用力按向自己，推着他进得更深。  
李赫宰抿嘴，看来是只寂寞很久的小家猫，碰一下就能喵喵叫。

“先生，适当的运动还是有益身体健康的，还是你平时一个人不喜欢运动？”

“闭嘴…呃嗯、你真棒…哈…好深……”

空旷潮湿的空间里回荡着肉体拍打的声音和有些浪荡的呻吟，李赫宰轻笑着俯下身子亲亲他“嘘……万一有客人下来怎么办？”

“你想被人看见吗？现在这样子？”

后穴猛地绞紧高速进出的肉棒，李赫宰被他夹得闷哼一声差点缴械。他一把抱住人从床上下来，站直身体双手托着李东海的大腿前后顶胯，配合着自己的节奏同时前后移动身上的人，和自己使反里两下相合。体内的那根变化角度后进得更深，好像要顶进肚子里一样，李东海搂着他的脖子直接哭喊出声——

“啊我不要！……太深了、啊！要顶穿了……”

“呜求你……我不行、别、嗯…李赫宰……”

李东海身陷情欲之中，嘴里蹦着不知所云的音节，一会求他慢点一会又要他再快点，身上蔓延着情欲的粉红色，微张的唇齿间能隐约看得到粉嫩的小舌不安的滑动。  
李赫宰眼睛都有些红，胯下更是发狠去撞击他，狠狠地咬一口他的肩膀，李东海已经分不清痛感，只一味的收紧后穴浪叫，什么理智都飞到九霄云外。

“你有男朋友么，他怎么敢让你自己跑到洗浴中心来，嗯？”  
李赫宰的手指因为用力陷进大腿的嫩肉，大腿被他掐的发白。李东海嗯嗯啊啊的答非所问，尖叫着重复让他别停，哆嗦了几下在疯狂抽插之中高潮，浓稠的精液喷到两人的身上。  
李赫宰低头看了眼，弯腰把人放到床上，并拢他的双腿抱住。李东海无意识的抓破身下的塑料膜布，在床上原本的褐色皮革上留下几道抓痕，呜咽着左右摇头让他停下，身下却紧紧的咬着人不放，生怕那根进出的性器抽离。李赫宰当然不依他，把身上的精液抹下来塞进李东海的口中，人被干得神志不清乖乖张嘴含住他的手指，两根手指来回搅弄小舌，逼得人发出呜呜的声音。

“好吃吗？是不是跟你一样甜甜的？”  
他抓过旁边还剩了些牛奶的瓶子，塞进李东海口中，温热香甜的牛奶顺着挤压的力道流出来。李赫宰一边肏弄一边问他“你还记得刚刚这个塞进哪了么…”

身下的人眼泪流得更凶，手臂无措的向前伸着去抓他，腹肌跟着动作一收一收的。瓶子里的奶来不及咽下从他的嘴角流出，在脸上肆意流淌，李赫宰分开他双腿压下去舔干净，交换一个吻后停下动作。  
李东海不解的看他，李赫宰又亲亲他“弄脏了，我们去洗澡。”

还来不及反应，他就被李赫宰抱起来走出搓澡区，保持着下身相连的姿势走到淋浴中间的大池子。每走一步体内的那根就移动着变化角度戳弄，李东海抓着李赫宰的脖子求他把自己放下，被人亲亲耳朵拒绝“客人享受就好，这是我们的服务范围之内。”

李赫宰抱着他迈进水池才松开手，抽出性器让他跪在水下的坐台上。性器退出后小穴无法闭合，温热的水顺着涌进甬道内，比体温高的水倒灌肠壁烫的人一激灵，李东海慌忙去抓李赫宰的手“别在这，别在这好不好？”

“不，来洗澡怎么能不泡一下？”李赫宰按住他来回挣扎的腰，强硬的扶着自己挤进臀缝，重新埋进李东海体内。性器撑平后穴的褶皱，连着温热的水一同送进他体内，一波温水冲击着肠壁又紧跟着退出的性器流出去。  
李东海向前挺着腰身想逃开，刚刚射过的前端抬起头，在温热的水下跟着节奏前后晃动。李赫宰掐着他的腰大开大合的肏弄。本来平静的池水掀起阵阵涟漪，下身相连的地方拍打出水花，快感源源不断的传来沿着脊椎一节节爬上去。李东海在快感的攻势之下塌着腰，跟着人的节奏前后摇摆腰肢，身后的小穴被肏得松软。  
李赫宰抓着他的臀瓣向两边扯开，后穴被拉动出缝隙，有更多的热水倒灌进肠道。身前人本就婉转的呻吟声一下子变得高亢，带着哭腔求饶，肩胛骨猛烈的变化几下想挣扎，却被人掐着腰无法动弹。

“不要、进水了……嗯、啊好热……”李东海侧脸趴着伏在池边的石台上，体内随着律动被灌进一波波热水，跟着性器进出一起灌满肠道轻柔地冲过敏感的肠壁。他感觉自己被填满，本来平坦的小腹因为肠道内的水微微鼓起，偏偏李赫宰还伸手过去按压腹腔。  
偌大的澡堂就听他们这场疯狂的性事不断传来的淫靡声音，李赫宰在他身后恶意的加快速度，整根拔出又猛地顶进，下身相连的地方水花四溅。李东海被他撞得微微向上翻着眼睛，手指蜷在一起无措的抓着什么，。  
他们现在正对着更衣室，如果有人来一样就能看到他们。在公众的地方带给他更新鲜的刺激，本就粉红的身体更泛着红，前列腺被人持续戳弄，李东海收缩几下又有了要射的欲望，撑起身子跟着律动的节奏疯狂的扭动身体，眼神迷蒙。

“啊……再快点、嗯我要射了，别停…”

李赫宰闻言加快节奏，伸手抓住他的性器撸动。他刚碰上柱身只随意的撸了几下李东海就突然弓起后背射出来，原本清澈的池水飘着一些液体。  
高潮时的大腿内侧肌肉打着哆嗦，穴肉疯狂推压含着的柱身。李赫宰俯下身咬了一口他的后颈，叼着一小块皮肤厮磨几下“这么敏感啊你，是喜欢在这里吗？”

李东海懒着理他的调侃，粗喘着气转过身眼睛布满泪水满含春色，有些埋怨看他一眼嗔怪“你怎么还不射……”

“嫌我太久？”李赫宰顺他的意思去亲他，坐到旁边的石台示意他坐上来。  
李东海乖乖的爬过去，分开腿主动地把他的性器塞进去，顺着下沉的力道一坐到底。他环住李赫宰的脖子抬起下巴吻上去，恨不得将对方拆吃入腹才好，一番缠绵后松开“我是怕你干死我。”

“那倒不至于。”李赫宰笑开心情大好，环住他的腰向上顶弄“不过我能把你操得射空炮。”

“你有那么厉害？”李东海脸颊绯红，看着人吃吃的笑。

“这位客人，请不要质疑我的专业能力。”李赫宰故作严肃，身下狠狠地撞了一下。李东海嗯了一声软下腰，扶着李赫宰的肩膀主动上下起伏，幅度极大的摆动腰胯。  
他逐渐适应坐骑的姿势，主导两人的节奏起伏得欢，又欲求不满的把李赫宰的头摁到自己胸前，挺胸把乳头送到他嘴边“亲亲它……嗯、”

李赫宰张嘴咬住深褐色的乳头，顶尖的皮肤已经有些破皮，他咬着那里吸吮舔舐，反复啃咬。胸前传来微微刺痛的感觉反而加重了情欲，李东海起伏得更快，向前挺着身体迎合他，半硬的分身跟着他的动作拍打李赫宰的小腹。  
他的主动极大地取悦李赫宰，双手抓着李东海的臀瓣在手中揉弄，时不时在水中拍打一下。雄性之间有些粗暴直接的动作反而刺激得他们更兴奋，李东海眯着眼提起腰往下坐，恨不得直接把李赫宰的囊袋也一起吃下去，他想让人进得更深，最好直接顶穿他。

“抱紧了。”  
李赫宰察觉到他欲求不满，环住腰把人抱起来，站在水池之中疯狂抽插。李东海几乎快架不住他的攻势，双脚费力的交叉盘在他后腰才避免掉下去，艰难的空出一只手握着自己的前端套弄。  
他皱着眉头紧盯李赫宰的脸庞，看见他额角留下的汗水忍不住凑上去舔走。这一下使得李赫宰眸色加深，凶狠的吻住他的嘴唇，胯下恨不得撞进他肚子里，把人的大腿和股间撞得绯红一片。  
高潮的余感一直没能消退，反而跟着抽插的节奏节节攀升。李东海加快手上套弄的速度哑着嗓子喘息，眼睛失神地看着顶棚白眼仁都快要翻出来，不停抖动大腿的肌肉。  
他已经很久没有过酣畅淋漓的性事，全身细胞都叫嚣着发出兴奋的信号，他抓紧李赫宰的后背顾不上害羞，啜泣着求他再深一点，双腿用力盘紧李赫宰精瘦的腰。

“要射了要射了！！用力操我……呃、嗯你好棒……”

李东海痴迷的盯着抓着自己贯穿的人，又一次高潮来临时张大嘴巴却发不出声音，连呼吸都停住。视觉和听觉像是同时被剥夺，周身像被浸泡在温水之中，唯有身前滚烫的温度拯救他，李东海抓紧李赫宰的肩膀，指甲深陷。

再回过神时他被李赫宰压在身下，被人一下下安抚的抚摸头发。见他意识回笼亲亲他的眼睛继续顶弄，李东海被连续的快感弄得浑身酸软，快感如影一般紧紧跟着，他几乎是哭着去求人放过他，大腿无力的分在两边一副被肏开的样子。他看着在自己身上不知疲惫驰聘的人哭泣，眼泪如同断了线的珠子狠狠地砸下来。  
李赫宰托着他的后脑安抚的亲吻，身下的力度一下比一下重，每一下都朝着逼疯他的方向去。后穴止不住的收缩，已经分不清是不是高潮来临，口中喃喃听不懂意思的话语哭叫，大脑充斥着快感完全吞没理智，连李赫宰逼他说什么都听不清。  
李赫宰知道他快到极限，加快速度最后冲刺。李东海在他身下止不住的哆嗦，性器半硬着可怜兮兮的吐着清液，跟着节奏来回拍打。他已经射不出什么了，李赫宰坏心眼的去摁压他的小腹，李东海哭着摇头拼命去推他的手。  
“我不要……啊别、我射不出来呜……放开我…”

过度使用的有些红肿的小穴任他进出，双腿门户大开的姿势瘫在两边没法并拢，李赫宰粗喘着气身上冒了一层汗，额头的血管凸起。  
李东海尖叫着摇头来回重复几个字求饶，大腿止不住的抽动。李赫宰下身的动作幅度像是要把钉住一般凶狠，恨不能直接钻进他肚子里撞进他的胃里，强烈的快感如潮水一波波涌上来。  
“不要了不要了…啊我要死了我射不出来…”

“我不行、啊！要到了…嗯真的不行我要死了…”

李赫宰压着他的小腹揉弄，鼓励的沿着皮肤抚摸几下“放松…你可以的…”

“嗯我不…啊！……”

他哭叫的声音戛然而止，嘴唇张开几下只能发出抽气声。前端跟着李赫宰抽插的节奏向外喷着星星点点的尿液，液体在空中一个弧线连着落到他身上。李东海止不住的抽动几下，急促的抽气说不出话。  
李赫宰俯身亲亲他的脸颊，反复啃咬着锁骨“宝贝夹紧了…”

李东海压根听不见他说话，被操得身体软成一滩水，眼睛向上翻着。李赫宰加快速度抽插几十次，闷哼一声重重地往前挺进，撞进最深处射出。  
动作停下以后李赫宰也没退出来，软下来的巨物继续埋在他体内舍不得离开。李东海身体还在条件反射的打着哆嗦，高潮的余温还没过去，被肏到射尿的体验刺激得他一时半会还没法平静。  
李赫宰把他抱进怀里慢慢安抚，轻轻地亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，手掌沿着身体缓慢抚摸。待到他呼吸平复才松开手，刚要起身就被李东海拽住，脸上还泛着高潮过后的红晕，哑着嗓子问他“上完就跑？”

“我给你拿个毛巾，怕你冷。”李赫宰好笑的趴回去压在他身上，摸了摸身下冰凉的石台皱眉。  
“我抱你去旁边的池子好不好，太凉了。”

李东海点点头，半阖着眼冲他伸手。他现在太累了，如果可以的话他连眼睛都懒着睁。任李赫宰把他打横抱在怀里坐进干净的水池里，放在他腰上的手轻轻地按摩酸软的肌肉，李东海“嗯”了一声被堵住嘴。  
李赫宰在他口腔里扫荡一圈才不舍的退出来“不许出这种声音，不想要屁股了是不是？”

李东海动动嘴唇想骂他，想了半天懒着张嘴忍住了。他靠在李赫宰身上坐在水里，周身都暖洋洋的，抬手拍了拍李赫宰的胸膛“我困，睡一会。”

“嗯。”李赫宰亲亲他的额头低声答应。  
临睡前，李东海听见这个一见面就把自己做的差点死过去的人在他耳边低声说话。

“欢迎下次光临，我的客人。”

 

 

FIN.  
By：玻璃少女


End file.
